


Mthathe

by santigold96



Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864135





	Mthathe

NGESIKHATHI

"Jaime?" UCersei wagibela embhedeni, ecwebezela isibani esikhanyayo sombhede wakhe wokulala.

Umfowabo wayehleli eceleni kombhede wakhe, izandla zakhe zeluleka emadolweni, emgqolozela nje esedlule kuye, elahlekile emcabangweni waze wamuzwa izwi lakhe. UCersei uzwakale ecishe amnandi, ngathi ngumntwana, izinwele zakhe ezinde ezimhloshayo zididekile nezwi lakhe liphuma zwi ebuthongweni (futhi acishe waklanywa).

UJaime welula ngokuzenzakalela, wasusa izinwele zakhe. "Uzizwa kanjani?"

UCersei uncike esandleni sakhe. "Ikhanda lami libuhlungu. Kepha ngizosinda." Wabheka phansi wabona ukuthi ugqoke isudi yasebusuku eluhlaza. UCersei wamoyizela kancane. "Ngabe ushintshe izingubo zami?"

"Ngenzile."

"Njengakudala." Wahlala eceleni komcamelo wakhe. "Noma ngifisa sengathi ngabe ngiyayiqonda leya ngxenye."

"Ngani? Ngabe wenzeni?" UJaime wambheka isikhashana, kwathi lapho uCersei esondela kuye, wambamba ngocingo olwaluboshwe esihlalweni sakhe sesifuba, wamdonsela phezulu kuye embhedeni, akazange akhononde noma ahlukane naye, kodwa kwaba sengathi akakwazanga ' Ngize ngizwe izindebe zakhe zimelana nolimi emlonyeni wakhe njengoba ukumbamba kwakhe kuye kukhula, uCersei evula ingubo yakhe, amabele akhe aphelele acindezelwe yinsimbi yesifuba sakhe.

"Amakhaza wezikhali zakho… UJaime akazange asho lutho ngokubuyisa, futhi akazange enze sinyathelo sokumhlukumeza, aqabule umkhuba wakhe kakhulu kunesifiso sangempela, ukuzizwa enecala ngalokho akwenze kuBrienne (nalokho ayekwenza manje ) esezomxhaxha waze wazizwa sengathi usezokhala izinyembezi. Ngokusobala, ukulimala kukaCersei kwakungekubi kakhulu, njengoba wayesakwazi ukuveza ubuhlakani bakhe nezihlakala zempi yakhe ngokugxila nangokucacile okubonakala kungenakwenzeka kothile owalimala kabi ekhanda njengoba ayeshilo.

"Bengazi ukuthi usangifuna okungaphezu kwalesilo ..." UCersei ededele isivikelo sakhe sesifuba, maqede wasilahla eceleni.

"Shut up, Cersei," Jaime wakhula.

"Vele usho nje. Ngikuthenge kangcono kunalokho akwenza." UCersei uthe, eqala ukukhulula ibhande lakhe njengoba eqabula intamo yakhe.

"Ngithe vala."

"Ubungcono kakhulu engake ngaba nakho." Kusho uCersei, izindebe zakhe ezibhekise endlebeni yakhe.

"Yini, okungcono ukwedlula uRobert? Angikuthathi lokho njengempumelelo enkulu." Ahleke uJaime.

"Ungcono kunabo bonke," uCersei wathulisa engacabangi, edonsa ubuso bakhe ebuyela kuye ukuze amqabule.

Kepha uJaime wambamba emahlombe, wambamba. "Konke?"

UCersei wahleka kancane, eqaphela iphutha lakhe, futhi wazama ukuliqeda. "Hawu sithandwa sami, ubuhambile isikhathi eside ..."

"Kwakukhona amanye amadoda amangaki?"

UCersei akashongo lutho, egwinya kanzima.

UJaime wamhlikihla kancane. "Mangaki?"

UCersei wasuka kuye, wamvala ingubo yakhe wammboza amabele. "Hhayi-ke, ungabi ngumzenzisi omubi kangaka! Ngingena kuwe ngeqhude lakho ngaphakathi kuleso silo esingeyisonto eledlule, futhi ungithukuthelele ngokulala namanye amadoda ngenkathi usuhambile iminyaka ungakhange usho lutho. ekhaya kimi? Ubukade ulindeleni? Ubucabanga ukuthi ngizomane ngilinde wena unomphela? "

"Bengikulindile. Esikhathini esiningi sempilo yami, bengikulindela. Ngaphambi kweBrienne, wawukuphela komuntu wesifazane engake ngaba naye. Futhi awunginikanga ngalutho ngokubuyisa kepha ngithukile futhi ngakhaphela waze wafuna ukuthandwa. .Ma-ke ngiyema ukulinda. Ngathandana nomunye umuntu uCersei. Ungangitshela ngokweqiniso into efanayo naleyo eye yenzeka kuwe nalawo amanye amadoda? "

Amehlo aluhlaza kaCersei avele acabangele lapho ecabanga uJaime. "Uthando?" Wahleka ngesihluku. "Uthando lukhona kuphela ezindabeni, mfowethu othandekayo. Uma usakholelwa ngenye indlela, ubaba ubeqinisile ngawe. Uyisiwula."

UJaime wakhuphuka ephuma kuye, wasondela ezinyaweni zakhe, ezizwa edabukisa kakhulu kodwa futhi ebuye futhi wabona isimo sokuphumula njengohlobo lokuthula olwahlala phezu kwakhe njengoba ebuka uCersei futhi engamzwanga lutho. Wayekhubekile, njengesidakwa ebuyela ebhodleleni ayaziyo ukuthi singambulala, kepha ubengakaze awe. Hhayi ngokugcwele. Ekugcineni wayebonile uCersei kowesifazane obandayo, onzima ayenguye ngempela, futhi kwakungeyena umfazi ayefuna ukuchitha impilo yakhe yonke naye.


End file.
